


Caves of the Balmera

by WindyOccamy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Oneshot, shay and allura are space girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOccamy/pseuds/WindyOccamy
Summary: Allura and Shay go on their first date together.





	Caves of the Balmera

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago and just realized I never posted it. I hope you all like it!

Shay and Allura climbed down one of the mining tunnels, Allura following in Shay’s footsteps.

“You never mentioned our first date would involve so much climbing,” Allura laughed as she maneuvered down the steep path. Shay just smiled.

“It’ll get easier from here on out, don’t worry! At least you’re not holding the picnic basket.”

“Where are we even going?” Allura asked once they had reached the bottom.

“On an adventure!” Shay answered, smiling and walking into the tunnel.

“Lovely,” Allura replied before reaching up to kiss her on the cheek.

They wandered the caves for a while, talking about whatever they wanted and exploring wherever they wanted. The gentle light of the blue crystals illuminated the passages. They stopped for a bit in a cavern ringed with crystals to eat dinner.

“We have Altean larvak rolls, Balmeran bug stew, hamburgers, and some eyena juice,” Shay said. They ate for a while, and Shay turned out to be an excellent cook. As they packed up and turned to leave, Allura wrapped her arms around her.

“Did you know that you’re the best girlfriend I could ever wish for?” she mumbled.

“Are you sure you don’t mean you’re the best?” Shay smiled, then kissed Allura gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Suddenly, the cavern rumbled. A path opened on the opposite side of the cave. While it didn’t look too different from anything else they’d seen, it led to a set of shimmering spires in all colors of the rainbow.

“What is that?” Allura asked, gazing in wonder at the shining crystals. “

I don’t know. I’ve never seen it before.” Shay answered.

“Let’s find out,” Allura said, and clasped Shay’s hand in her own as they walked towards the unknown.


End file.
